


Warm Christmas

by DragonRiderRX



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderRX/pseuds/DragonRiderRX
Summary: The Starish boys have a Christmas live show they’ve been working on, but it seems that Otoya has something more on his mind than just the show.  But is this going to be the one time his radiant smile will be doused?
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warm Christmas

“WHEW! I’m beat!” Otoya mopped his forehead and flopped into a chair as his roommate, Tokiya Ichinose, followed him in. “To-ki-ya, how can you stay so cool and collected after that intense practice session? You hardly look winded! I can’t even feel my legs!” Otoya whined at his stoic friend.

Tokiya sighed loudly before snapping open one of the two bottles of water he had carried in. He tossed the other to Otoya, who deftly caught it. “I’m just as tired as you are, Otoya. I just don’t go on about it. We’re idols, this is part of the business.” He took a long drink from the bottle in his hand. “Besides, the show is coming up in a week, it’s only natural that the practice sessions rise in difficulty.”

“I know, I know.” Grumbled Otoya. Having been raised in an orphanage, he looked up to the slightly older Tokiya, considering him a big brother of sorts. He stretched his body before opening and drinking the water. 

“But you know, Otoya, you kept missing your steps on that last number.” Tokiya commented, walking to his desk. He didn't notice Otoya almost choke on the sip he had taken, and continued, “It’s not like you to mess up on a dance routine. Something bothering you?” He turned and studied the redhead carefully, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“N-no! Nothing. I’m just thinking about the show, that’s all! Guess I freaked myself out a little as we practiced! Ahahahaha!” Otoya laughed, hoping to throw off Tokiya’s suspicions. He can’t know that I was off because (y/n) came into the room! The memory of (y/n) replayed in his mind; Otoya had fallen for the beautiful costume designer from the moment she had been introduced to everyone. Her silky (h/c) hair had a gentle curl to it, and her (e/c) eyes had seemed to light up when she smiled. We’re not supposed to fall in love…but I can’t help it.

“Otoya? Hey, Otoya, are you listening to me?” Tokiya came over and lightly slapped the back of Otoya’s head, snapping him out of his daydream. Otoya groaned as Tokiya shook his head. “I swear, I don’t know what’s going on with you, but remember, we have to meet (y/n) today after lunch, to discuss the new costume designs she had.”

Otoya blinked. “W-what? Today? It was today?!” 

Tokiya sighed and grabbed his bathing necessities as he spoke. “Yes, today. What’s the sense of you having that reminder app if you don’t use it?” He opened the door as he finished, “I’m going to bathe. I suggest you do the same, it’s not good for our image if we appear sweaty and disheveled in front of the costume designer.” The door closed behind him, as Otoya tried to steady his heartbeat, which was slightly accelerating in anticipation of meeting (y/n).

Tokiya and Otoya abruptly stopped in front of the design teams’ room, listening intently. “Who’s in there?” Otoya wondered, listening to the angelic voice coming through the closed door. “She sounds amazing. Did we get another idol signed up?” The duo knocked, and opened the door to find (y/n) in the room, and no one else. 

“Ah! Otoya! Tokiya!” (y/n) bit her bottom lip, her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment as she clutched at the material in her hands, and she glanced at the clock. “I-I thought you were coming a bit later!” A flush crept up her face, all the way up to her ears; she looked so cute, Otoya could hardly stand it. “I-I guess you heard…?”

Before Otoya could respond, Tokiya cut in. “Your voice is amazing, Miss (y/n).” Tokiya softly said, his dark eyes fixed on hers. “Why are you not singing on stage?”

(y/n) swallowed thickly, unable to meet Tokiya’s eyes; something not lost on Otoya. “Oh, I, I’m not good enough for the stage. I just like to sing on my own, that’s all.” She turned away quickly, rummaging through the prototypes of the costumes hanging nearby, pulling a few off the rack. “And my first interest is design, after all. But I do love you, er, STARISH’s, singing!”

Tokiya nodded, and sat down at the table. After a few moments, Otoya did too. (y/n) brought over her sketchbook and discussed the prototypes with them, listening and taking notes for the musical numbers, choreography, and what each of them had in mind. Otoya admired the way (y/n) deftly sketched out the ideas, adjusting accordingly, and moving to pin and mark them on the hanging prototypes. She’s so focused, yet so cheerful and warm at the same time, he thought, watching her slim hands pull material samples and trim out for them to consider. Her poor hands must be sore at the end of the day, and yet she does all this… He cleared his throat, asking “Uh, (y/n), don’t your hands hurt? I mean, there’s seven of us…it’s got to be a lot of work!”

(y/n) stopped, and blinked at the abrupt question. Tokiya rolled his eyes, and Otoya turned as red as his hair, realizing the awkwardness of his question. “I-I mean, y’know…” he scratched his head, thinking of a way out. “Cutting material and sewing and all to the specifications of each of us, it can’t be easy, and you’re the main designer.” 

Her musical laughter was the best thing that broke the awkward silence, causing Otoya to break into a grin as well. “Oh, Otoya…thank you for caring about me, but I’m fine.” (y/n) said, smiling at him, igniting the depths of his heart. “That’s the first time someone I’ve designed for has asked about my hands.” She giggled, and Otoya blushed awkwardly, scratching his head.

Tokiya sighed aloud. “Otoya, I swear…”

“Oh, it’s okay, Tokiya.” (y/n) said. “Otoya really knows how to make people feel good.” She smiled at Otoya again, her soft (e/c) eyes focused on his red-orange ones. “Thank you. I’ve been under a lot of pressure, and that laugh is just what I needed.”

The rest of the session was a blur, as Otoya couldn’t remember anything else but (y/n) smiling at him.

“Hey Masato, do you know where Tokiya is?” Otoya asked, as he walked into the common room of the Saotome Shining Agency dorms, nodding at Ren Jinguji in greeting as he passed by him. “I wanted to ask him about this transition, I wasn’t sure if I was doing it right.”

Masato Hijirikawa looked up from the book he was reading. “Oh, I think he left with (y/n) a few moments ago.” 

“What?! To where?! They went on a date?!” Otoya asked loudly, his voice filling the room. “When did Tokiya ask her?!” 

Masato stared at Otoya for a moment before he answered. “I really don’t know, Otoya. (y/n) came in while Tokiya was here, reading, and she asked him to accompany her to an art store, I think. He agreed.”

“I offered to go with her instead, but she shot me down.” Ren chimed in, shrugging. “I think I’d be a much better escort than Icchi, but….” He trailed off, and considered Otoya who stood there staring at the two. “You like her, don’t you, Tokki?”

“What?! Me?! No! No I don’t!” Otoya tried denying it, but his face turned as red as his hair. Ren burst out laughing as Masato blinked at him. His shoulders slumped. “Is…is it that obvious?”

Ren recovered from his laughter and looked in sympathy at his friend. “Careful, Tokki. Romance is something we sell, but we can’t publicly promise ourselves to one person. And I bet she doesn’t have a clue how you feel, right?” 

“Yeah…she doesn’t.” Otoya fell into the seat next to Masato and continued, as he stared up at the ceiling. “I just don’t know how to tell her. Whenever I see her, or talk to her, I just – I end up saying something stupid, y’know? She probably thinks I’m the dumbest one around here.” He sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair with both hands. “And I keep thinking she likes Tokiya. I can’t shake that feeling.”

“Then there’s only one thing to do.” Masato quietly said, and Otoya turned to look at him. “Make it clear to her how you feel. Faint heart never won fair lady.”

“Even though Masato here has never really said how he felt about a fair lady, I have to agree with him on this one.” Ren commented, ignoring Masato’s glare. “Take a chance, Tokki. The worst thing that can happen is that you’ll know where you stand, right?”

No, the worst thing that can happen is that she’ll confirm what I’m thinking about her and Tokiya, thought Otoya.

The day before the concert, Otoya went to the design room to find (y/n). He knocked on the door and opened it, as she turned around. She was dressed in a flowy light green skirt and cream blouse, which accented her figure nicely. He blinked, trying to control the beating of his heart as she greeted him, surprised to see him. “Hey, uh, (y/n), got a second?” Otoya asked. 

(y/n) tilted her head in curiosity; Otoya had sent her a bouquet of her favorite flowers the other day, and had been popping in a few times to ask her if she needed help with anything. While she was flattered with the attention the handsome redhead was giving her, she couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing it. “Sure thing, Otoya. Let me just clean this mess up. I was just finishing up your costume and Tokiya’s.” She didn’t notice Otoya slightly stiffen at Tokiya’s name. “Would you like to see them?”

Otoya nodded, and she took his hand unexpectedly to lead him to the dress forms in the room. Her hand was soft and felt tiny in his. He was about to say something when she presented him with the costumes. “Wow, (y/n)! Are these for us?” 

(y/n) nodded happily as Otoya went over to the costumes. “Yes! I incorporated President Saotome’s concepts with the specifications you and Tokiya had. They’re lightweight, and the material will breathe, so you won’t get too sweaty under all those stage lights and with the choreography. I also took into account your body types, so the fans will like what they see.” She blushed a little as she said this, hoping he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. “Do you think they’re okay?”

Otoya, having gone over to his costume and taking it all in, came over to (y/n) happily, and picked her up in a hug. “I think they’re awesome, (y/n)! Thank you so much! I love you!” 

“What?”

“Er, I mean, them! I love them! Your costumes! You’re really talented!” Otoya started stuttering, then realized he still had his arms around (y/n) and she was looking up at him, her eyes meeting his, and her long (h/c) hair brushing his arms, her hands on his chest. I want to kiss her…he imagined what it would be like, then hurriedly let her go, stammering as he did so. ”Uh! Anyway, uh, wanna go out? With me?” (y/n) blinked, and Otoya rushed to correct himself. “I mean, like, go somewhere. Now? With me? Not like a date, just, out?” He slapped his forehead in frustration. Oh God, here I go again.

(y/n) laughed. “Is that what you wanted to ask me? Before I started talking about the costumes?” Otoya nodded, smiling bashfully. (y/n) giggled. “Sure, Otoya. Just wait a moment while I clean my mess up.” 

Otoya nodded. “Uh, here, let me help you.” He reached for some scissors that had been lying on the table.

“No, it’s okay, Otoya, I got it –” 

Their hands met and they looked at each other, Otoya pulling his hand back first. “Sorry! Clumsy me!” Otoya yelped. (y/n ) only smiled at him again as she swept the material scraps into a pile. Otoya silently went to put the scissors back into their holder. “There. Is that it?”

(y/n) looked around, and nodded. “Yes, that’s all of it. Where are we going?”

Otoya smiled at her. “Oh, you know…just…out.”

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at a quiet café, Otoya and (y/n) took a walk by the waterfront that would lead them back to Saotome Dorms. The setting sun reflected on gentle waves, rolling them in colors of tangerine, lavender, and turquoise. It was truly a beautiful sight. The two talked about everyday things – work, music, the upcoming show – when Otoya suddenly stopped to look out at the water. “Um, Otoya? Is something on your mind?” (y/n) asked, concerned. The usual smile on Otoya’s face had disappeared for a moment, giving his normally cheerful countenance a serious look.

Otoya turned to (y/n). It’s now or never, I guess. A gentle breeze played around them, wrapping cool tendrils of itself that played with her hair, and the softening sunset gave her an almost angelic expression. She looks so cute… Otoya swallowed, then spoke. “(y/n), I know that I'm not the smoothest guy in STARISH. I get overexcited easily, and I’m nowhere near as cool as some of them.” He scratched his head before he continued, his red-orange eyes clear in the growing twilight. “But…I hope you’ll come to the show tomorrow to watch me perform. I promise, I’ll give my best for you.”

(y/n) blinked, realizing what Otoya was saying. “Oh…Otoya…” she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze as he stepped forward to her. She was about to break his heart, and felt terrible for doing so. She raised her head to look up at him. “I-I’m going to the show, of course, but, I, I’m going for –”

Otoya realized what she was about to say, and his eyes widened. I can’t hear her say it! He placed a gentle finger on her lips, stopping her from saying the words he didn’t want to hear, even if he could speak them himself. “Y-you’re going for Tokiya, aren’t you?” (y/n)’s eyes started to well up with tears, one of which escaped and trickled down her cheek as she stared at him. Otoya started, his smile turning a bit sad, and gently wiped it away with his fingers, caressing her cheek. “I-it’s okay. I understand.” He turned away from her, his heart breaking; he couldn’t hold her, couldn’t look at her right now. If he did, he’d break down, and he didn’t want her to see that. “I just wanted to see if I stood a chance with you, that’s all. I can step aside if it’s Tokiya. He’s a good guy. He’s got lots of fans, everything he does is perfect.”

“Otoya – wait –” (y/n) started to say, reaching out to his back, but unable to close the slight distance between them. Otoya’s head was down, and the lamplights along the path were beginning to turn on, illuminating his figure.

“No, it’s okay, (y/n)” Otoya straightened up, and turned back to her; his smile was back on his face, but it was still melancholy. “He’s a great catch. I’m sure he’ll make you very happy…just come to our show, then? Please?” He extended his hand to her, even as his voice trembled a little. “It’s getting late, and the wind is picking up. Let’s head back, hm? Sorry for keeping you out this late.”

(y/n) stared at Otoya for a moment, then took his hand, as the two of them walked back to the dorms in silence. I guess this is the last time I’ll hold your hand then, (y/n). If so, I wish this walk were longer, thought Otoya, his heart breaking with every step they took together.

“Otoya. Where were you?” Tokiya asked irritably as Otoya slumped into their dorm room. “I’ve had to cover for you, you missed the last sound check tonight.” Otoya ignored his chastisement and threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to take off his jacket. “Otoya? You okay?” Tokiya asked, suddenly concerned at these actions.

“Just leave me alone for a moment, Tokiya. I can’t…I can’t talk to you right now.” Otoya mumbled, feeling his heart crumble inside him. 

Tokiya looked at the prone figure of his friend for a moment, about to ask him something, when his cell phone rang. “Yes? Ah, (y/n), hello.” Otoya snapped up at the mention of (y/n)’s name. “Tonight? I’m sorry, I can’t. Something has come up. Mm-hm. Again, I’m sorry.” Tokiya then noticed Otoya staring at him. “What?”

“Aren’t you supposed to meet her?” Otoya asked, dreading the answer. “That’s why she called you, right?”

Tokiya sighed, ruffled his hair, and turned back to his desk, placing the phone on it. “Correct. But I’m not interested. I’ve tried to make that clear, but I don’t think it’s getting through to her.” He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling as he continued, “Besides…she’s not my type, either. She’s too…delicate for me, and I like my girls with a little bit of an edge.” He looked over at Otoya, saying, “I think she’d be better off with you, Otoya.”

“What?!” Otoya yelled, then, to both their surprise, Otoya had leapt off the bed and grabbed Tokiya by the front of his shirt. “She’s perfect! She’s kind, and sweet, and talented! Her laugh, her smile, they light up the room! The way she throws herself into her work, the way she cares so much about us, it’s inspiring! So what if she’s not edgy enough for you? You--she – I –” he faltered, looking at Tokiya, who had a small smile on his face. “Tokiya?” His friend indicated his phone with his eyes, and Otoya glanced down at it.

The light indicated that Tokiya hadn’t hung up on (y/n).

He didn’t hang up? He – he did this on purpose? For me? “Tokiya?!” Otoya said, realizing what Tokiya had done for him, and dropped his hands. Tokiya calmly passed the phone to him, and straightened his clothes, getting ready to leave the room. What do I say?! He mouthed to Tokiya, who shrugged noncommittally.

“I’m going to go make some tea and read in the common room, Otoya.” Tokiya said, loudly. “Don’t come get me until you’ve sorted out what’s in your head, you dummy.” He smiled as he said this, and walked out of the room, leaving Otoya with his phone.

Otoya, dumbfounded, raised the phone to his ear. “Uh…hello?”

“Otoya?” (y/n)’s voice came over across the device. “Are – are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m okay. A-are you? I mean, you must have heard everything…” Otoya trailed off, and he swallowed. “I’m sorry you had to hear me blubbering on about stuff, I’m so uncool…” Otoya said, plopping down on Tokiya’s bed. 

“Well, it wasn’t the most romantic thing I’ve heard,” (y/n) said, her voice soothing Otoya’s wounded heart, “but it was very sweet. Just like you.” There was an awkward pause, as Otoya’s breath caught in his throat. “Um, Otoya?”

“Y-yeah?” Otoya said, “I’m still here.”

“I…I’m sorry for what I said to you earlier tonight. I guess I just wanted to fool myself into thinking that I could win over Tokiya.” (y/n) said, “can you forgive me for hurting you?”

“There’s nothing to forgive. I'm just sorry that you had to hear him put it so bluntly, and over the phone too.” Otoya replied, looking out the window. A light snowfall had begun. Otoya sighed. “I guess I really messed things up, huh, (y/n)? For both of us. Some Christmas Eve.”

“I don’t think it’s messed up, Otoya. In fact,” (y/n) paused a bit before continuing, “I’m kind of happy about how this all turned out.”

“You-you are?” Otoya answered, surprised. “But it’s like, so, awkward. I’m – I’m nothing like Tokiya.” Otoya hung his head as he got up to walk to the window, looking out at the scenery. “I’m loud, I rush into things, I’m the one people look to for comfort, the go-to guy. The one with the smile. I'm not the smooth, romantic prince.”

“I don’t think I need a prince. I need someone whose smile can warm me…and I was too blind to see it. But I do now. And I think…I could use that smile right at this moment.” 

“Really?” Otoya said, “Why –” he stopped as he looked down into the courtyard, his eyes widening. (y/n) sat on one of the stone benches, under the cover of the gazebo. “(Y/N)!” She looked up, her graceful figure turning to see him. “I’ll be right there!” he yelped, hanging up.

“(Y/N), you’ll catch a cold out here!” Otoya panted, having ran from his dorm room, down the flight of stairs, nearly colliding into Natsuki and Syo on the way. It was just his athleticism that prevented him from ramming into his bandmates. The others watched, some dumbfounded, some with a wry smile, as the red-headed idol had dashed out of the dormitory. “Here, take this!” He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

“Otoya, you have a performance tomorrow! How will you sing if you have a sore throat?!” (y/n) scolded him, trying to return the jacket. “Here! You need it more than I do!”

A mischievous, loving grin came onto Otoya’s face; (y/n) noticed, and suddenly felt very shy. “Well then, there’s only one thing to do if we both need to be warm!” Otoya said. He put the jacket back on, then pulled (y/n) to him, enveloping her in his arms. She stiffened, then relaxed against him, her head lying against his chest, putting her arms around his waist. His heart was pounding; could she hear it? “Better?” He asked softly, stroking her luxurious hair.

(Y/N) looked up at him shyly, her breath coming out in little puffs. She whispered, “I think I'm still a little cold. Maybe we should go inside, where the others are?”

Otoya nodded. “Okay, but first – let me see if I can do something about that chill you’re feeling.” His strong hand caressed her cheek, lifting her face to his as he bent down, and he gently kissed her, letting her feel just how much he loved her. “There. How’s that?” His radiant smile lit up his face, making her warm inside as she smiled back at him.

(Y/n) nodded dreamily, still smiling, and snuggled against him again. “On second thought, Otoya…can we stay like this just a little longer? I probably won’t be able to meet up with you during your show tomorrow, after I deliver the costumes. But I’ll be watching you perform on the live screen.”

Otoya kissed the top of her head, holding her closer to him. “Then I guess we’ll just have to celebrate Christmas after the show.” She looked up at him, and he added, “Because that concert performance will be one of the many Christmas presents you’ll get from me. I’ll get you anything you want, go anywhere you want to go. Just tell me.”

The snow fell softly around the gazebo, blanketing the world. “Then I want one early Christmas present from you.” Otoya blinked and looked down at her. “I’ll need one more kiss, right now, to warm me until the end of the show, Otoya.” (y/n) said, looking up at him again, smiling up at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “It gets pretty cold in the rooms, waiting for your performances to end.”

“Well, then…anything to keep you warm, my Princess.” Otoya whispered happily, as he bent again to give his present to her.

Fini

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot with a character X reader, and it's my first entry here on AO3! I'm thinking of keeping all my (relatively) short stories on here. LMK what you think? Will be adding on different stories of different characters from games, manga, and anime here as I think of them. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you have any requests, please LMK, I'll see if I can rise to the challenge!


End file.
